Tainted Sight
by BookishCrow162718
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has known he wasn't quite the same as everyone else, but he also knew he wasn't alone, he never was. He had a voice in his head, and flames that keep leading him to people he wasn't sure wanted to know. He finds he doesn't have much of a choice when the voice in his head does something to him.
1. Prologue

**Tainted Sight**

* * *

Okay! So this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted, I really hope that it's good (or at least enjoyable) so, yeah. As I am new to this type of thing, i just wanted to say that I appreciate anyone who reads this! *Bows* And without farther ado, on with the story! Enjoy~

* * *

The first thing that 7 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi heard when he woke up that morning was his mothers voice, an almost unnoticeable strain in her voice.

"Please don't start this again."

"You know that I have to go." Said a man's voice, easily recognized as Tsuna's fathers voice, a more easily noticeable strain in his. Almost as if he didn't want to be saying what he was, like he was forcing himself to be aloof. "You can't leave again! Tsuna needs you!" His mothers now openly distraught voice. "He barely recognized you when you came to visit! Is this how you want him to remember you!" her voice cracking " If you won't stay for our son, then stay for me" a pleading tone in her voice, the sound painful to young Tsuna, who had never heard his mother sound so pained or desperate.

Tsuna shifted quietly out of his bed and across the room to the door where a crack of light was seeping into the darkness of his room, his mom always left it open for him to ward off the monsters, silhouettes drifting in and out of existence, blending with the darkness his empty room provided, mimicking the very monsters he was scared of, leaving a terrible feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew what happens when his parents get like this. His dad disappears for years, only coming back for a day or so every 5 months or so.

But this time it was different, tou-san promised it was different this time! He promised… Yeah he breaks his promises sometimes, but it's for a good reason! It always is! Tsuna can feel it, a niggling sensation in the back of his head telling him it was for the best, to not let it get him - no matter how much it hurts. 'Forgive and forget' that's what his mama taught him, and he's trying, he really is! But how can you forgive somebody who's _never there._

He watched through the door as his tou-san gathered his things, and deftly avoided his distraught mother. Never once did he get that feeling telling him it was okay, that he would come back someday.

Judging by his tou-san's expression, he didn't seem to think he would be able to come back either. Or that he just didn't want to, he couldn't tell anymore.

As he watched his mother fall to her knees, beautiful face marked with tears, pleading with his father to stay.

His father leaving after only a brief glance back at his wife. Managing to meet his sons eyes for a second or two, then a cold mask of indifference was pulled over his face, his eyes blank but still pained.

The door slamming shut. (His father hates slamming the door, why would he?)

His mother sobbing. (Tsuna had never heard her cry like that, not even when he could hear her crying during the night when she thought he was asleep.)

He closed his door.

And sobbed quietly into the darkness that surrounded him, looming over him like a giant monster, just waiting to devour his happiness.

A small voice in the back of his head laughed a deranged, hollow, sadistic sound.

" _ **It won't have much to eat tonight, will it Tsu-Na-Yo-Shi~?"**_ A voice as silky as the devils himself, nothing but a whisper in the dark, and a shiver ran down Tsuna's spine before unimaginable pain, everywhere, spreading, hot like a burning fire.

Then he knew nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

" _ **Nothing~?"**_

(TimeSkip~TimeSkip~TimeSkip~TimeSkip~TimeSkip~TimeSkip~TimeSkip~)

If you were awake at an early hour in Namimori Japan, you could stand by a open window and hear a beautiful voice singing, the sound drifting all over the town, a lullaby for broken souls. The mysterious voice soothing and sad, filling every crack and bend.

This mysterious voice was, indeed, one 14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, currently sitting on the fence on top of the Nami-chu High School, a 7 story building not counting the roof.

As he sat there, balancing precariously over the edge of the fence, he finished the haunting song. Looking down at the town he lived in, he pondered what to do today.

"mmmm, I could bug Kyoya again, he's always looking for a good fight." A smirk crossing his face as he thought about it, eyes unconsciously lighting orange.

Shaking his head quickly, teetering over the edge of the fence for a minute. "Nope, no, no, no, no, No" here he started climbing down the fence. "No fighting, No hurting people, No Killing people." Shaking his head again, he jumped from window ledge to window ledge. _**"Flip here."**_ The voice in his head said. Following the directions numbly, he landing on the ground avoiding the broken ledge that he almost tried to use.

Staring at the broken ledge on the 2nd floor of the school for a few minutes, or what could have been hours for all he knew, he shook his head again and started walking home.

" _ **Not going to school today?"**_

Not answering he continued walking, quickening his pace when the voice persisted. _**"You know you can't outrun me. I'm always with you. Always~"**_

"Shut up! Just stop it! Why are you still here!?" Sobbing brokenly into his hands "What do you want from me…!?" whispered in such a fragile voice.

No response came.

Getting up from where he was curled up on the ground, hands and legs shaking so hard he could barely stand, he collected himself and went about straightening his clothes from where they rumpled together and managing to stop his shaking and stepped out of an alleyway he was sure he was not in a few seconds before.

In fact Tsuna was quite sure that he was walking towards his house not just a few scant seconds before he had, what he was loathe to admit, a mental breakdown. In spite of having his sites set on the path to his house, not home not anymore, it hadn't been a home for years, he appeared to be half way across the town from where his house was.

Watching with some vague awe and a sense of pure rightness, a purple wavering flame, like actual _Flame_ , flickered in his hands and after a few seconds of him staring at started growing smaller but no less pure and bright and soon other flames started appearing a different color on his fingers.

They were bright and beautiful. Each one of them a different color.

Before he could even think about the feeling stirring deep inside of him, like a muted power, the flames flicker out one by one as he watched fascinated.

The orange flame staying the longest, flickering as if caught up in a wind seemingly reaching towards him, as if reaching towards someone important to it before it grew brighter than any flame he had ever seen and exploded, the other flames swirling around inside of the bright blinding light. A fierce and protective Orange, radiant Yellow that outmatched the sun itself by sheer intensity, beautiful sparkling Blue flooding everything with warmth, a bright and loyal, determined Red, and strangely enough, two types of Purple, one who was distant but loyal and strong, the other a darker shade feeling of mystery and wonder. This flame seemed to have to different personalities, one of them dark and ever shifting but none the less loyal, the other a weak but strong persona light and dark at the same time. Then a childish and caring Green.

Each of these beautiful flames creating streaks of rainbow in an all in compassing passionate and wonderfully _Free_ Orange.

The flames burst around him, consuming him, _protecting_ him. From what?

Something was wrong. He knew. He wanted it gone. He wanted the protection the beautiful flames provided.

It was hot, dangerously so, and a fire spread through his vanes, hot _hot_ _ **hot!**_ Liquid lava coursing through his, invading his body, his mind, his soul, his very being.

Tsuna felt like screaming but he couldn't seem to open his mouth anymore. He could only stand there. Was he standing? He couldn't tell anymore.

He felt something break inside him. Something that he hadn't know was in him.

And suddenly he felt _Free!_

The pain receding to a pleasant warmth, dark spots swimming in his vision.

He felt himself fade away, felt himself be dragged under that hypnotic warmth, and he didn't care.

 _He was_ _ **FREE**_ _!_

Finally _free._


	2. Shadows? and Tears

Chapter 2

When Tsuna woke up, he knew something wasn't right.

For one he could hear the ever-present voice in his head, and as unsettling the voice was, it was always there and now it wasn't, that in itself was cause enough for panic. He ignored the thought that maybe he really was crazy, that maybe he did deserve to be alone.

Two, there were strange lines and forms everywhere. And they were moving.

He closed his eyes and counted to 20, something his dad taught him to do when he was scared, back when he remembered more of him than just a vague image of a blonde male with cold eyes.

20.

He really hoped that he wasn't truly crazy, but his life might be easier if he was.

17.

Squeezing his eyes tighter Tsuna counted down mentally, trying to ignore the slight hysteria upon realizing the fact that he never made it home yesterday, and he really, kind of hoped that he was still dreaming.

9.

A feeling of foreboding came over him as he counted.

5.

Just a few more seconds and he would open his eyes and see that this was all just some dream or a figment of his imagination.

2.

A gulp of apprehension.

1.

Twin orbs opening and he nearly let out a girlish (not he would ever admit it) squeak.

The shadows were still there alright, and they appeared to be moving outward in a never-ending flow of dark.

What the hell was this!? Surely he was crazy. Yes! That was it! He was crazy! That meant that none of this was real! With a sure nod of his head he headed out of his room, going through the shadows moving around throughout the house. He noticed one shadow in particular following him, or so he thought he couldn't exactly tell. He kept his calm as he walked down the hallway, keeping an eye on the thing following him. When he reached the stairs he nearly lost his calm composure again, the start of a scream getting stuck in his throat, only vaguely aware that the shadow stalking him seemed to brighten in color and turn into a dark orange and seemed to bristle with his negative emotions.

Downstairs was a whole slue of dark shadows that didn't belong to him, he could live that, really he could. No, it was the fact that the shadows turned to face him, almost like they could see him.

Ignoring the shadows for now, noticing that they were each an achingly familiar color, Tsuna continued on through the living room and to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tsuna had been living on his own for a while now. His mother really did care, she just had a tough time after his father left. She tried, he knew that much, she just sort of fell apart at the seems so he had told her he could handle himself when he was eight. Nana didn't want to leave him, he could tell, but he insisted he would be fine by himself, the feeling he had said that it would be best this way, so he tried to convince her. She gave him a tear filed hug and left the very next day. She came and visited a lot at first, but after a little while, she stopped coming around as much.

She hasn't been back for a while.

Sighing, he quick breakfast and eat quietly.

Walking down the sidewalk he noticed he had more shadows.

It seemed that all the shadows that were in his house started following him, it was kinda freaky especially sense they seemed to be gaining a physical shape now. They were starting resemble humans. The orange shadow looked an awful lot like him, now that he thought about it.

As he walked past Take-Sushi, his father use to take Tsuna and his mom there as an apology for always coming home late, the orange shadow now turned an even darker orange and seemed to he noticed that the dark blue shadow bore a striking resemblance Yamamoto Takeshi, before suddenly it burst into bright blue color, waves of blue emanating around it and ran, I you can call what it did running it was more like gliding, into the shop, going straight through the wall to boot.

Tsuna whirled around and ran after it almost crashing into the wall because he tried to follow it. He didn't know why, but he knew something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. The shadow behind him burst into a bright orange, blocking out the other shadows with its light for a second before they responded, glowing softly in their own respective colors. Reaching out their 'arms' as if wanting to get closer to that bright brilliant orange.

Tsuna of course didn't notice this, to busy reeling from the panic that was suddenly overwhelming him. All he could think was 'Takeshi, I need to find Takeshi. Need to help him. Need to help him.' Not once did he think about the fact that he didn't even know Yamamoto enough to barge into his house, let alone call him by his first name. he just felt like he knew him, like he's been in his shoes, and he knew _knew_ that something was wrong and he needed to fix it, and quick.

He burst through the door, ignoring the fact that Takeshi's dad was in the front room crying he let his senses guide him to the stairs that led upwards into where he seemed to instinctively know where Takeshi was at, unaware of the fact that tears were marring his own face, falling from glowing orange eyes that had speaks of deep crystalline blue in them.

Tsuna came to a stop in front of a door where the blue shadow was. The shadow was glowing brighter and brighter yet it seemed to emanate sadness and now completely resembled Yamamoto Takeshi. It turned away from Tsuna, he didn't even realize he was looking into it's eyes, and faced the door before turning back around and holding out a hand to Tsuna, as if wanting to see if _he_ was the one who was truly there, as if reaching out for him. Without a second thought Tsuna launched himself at the shadow and found himself face to chest with a very much real and very much confused Yamamoto Takeshi, the door to Takeshi's bedroom swinging behind them.


End file.
